From this moment
by i boop your nose663
Summary: This is a story about how ana and christian fall in love with the help of their friends and families. Always - HEA
1. Introduction

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment your views and share some ideas with me.

A.POV

As we enter the club the loud music fills my ears. Oh god! why did I agreed to come here.

Anyways, let me introduce myself I am Ana steele, short for anastasia steele. My father Raymond steele runs his own company C.A. Woodworkings.

My mother Carla steele is a social worker

and works for the welfare of society. I am there only daughter and I recently graduated from college. The reason I am in this dreadful place is because my best friend samantha and his jerk boyfriend broke up. The problem is that she knows only one way to forget about pain, that is to party.

So here we all are Kate, Me, Mia, Jose, Gia and samantha in this club. The jerk boyfriend of her is Christian Grey. He is the son of my parents friend Carrick and Grace Grey.

Christian, Mia and Elliot are all sibllings. Yet here Mia is with us. Samantha doesn't care because Mia is our precious friend.

What happened between them is a mystry since both of them have been tight lipped about it. They say it is mutual decision.

"Hey where is your mind ana." Jose yells over the music. We all are seated in a table now.

"Just thinking why the hell am I here" Jose is gay and likes to hang out with us. Before he found out he was gay, he used to hang out with Christian, Elliot, Jack, John and Paul. But no longer finds it intresting, his words.

"Sweety you don't want to be here."Samantha says with the most sad face she can make.

" Sam you know I am here for you,but at least you could have choosen a better club. This place is weird.

Kate jumps in and says "Guys let's dance and sway that booty."

"Really Kate, you don't think Elliot will object" Those two started dating two years earlier and are now really serious.

"Ana, come on you need to find yourself a new boyfriend. After your breakup with that James guy you are not even dating.

"Kate, James was a total arse and I think its better to be single for a while.I need some me time for myself." I reply.

"Hey how about we all go to spa tommorow." Mia says.

"Yeah, I am totally on board" Gia says. Jose and Mia squeal and look at my way.

"Yeah I totally agree. How about you two?" I ask to Sam and Kate.

"No, I am going with Elliot to watch a play." Kate says.

"I think I will join you guys." Sam says. All of a sudden my phone buzzes. I excuse myself and go outside the club.

When I notice Christian is calling, I think how am I suppose to talk to him. We haven't communicated sonce breakup. We are buddies and he tells me everything, but nowadays he is acting a little strange.

I recieve the call." Hello, Christian how are you?"

"I am fine ana but didn't knew how to approach you all" he says.

"Look, I think we should about in person. I will come to your place tommorow and we can talk."

"Yeah sure, bye" he says and then hangs up.

By the tone of him, I can this breakup didn't affected him. Neither it did to Sam, so everything should be normal.

I go back to the table and spend the night drinking and joking around.

 **So, this is the first chapter. To specify more Ana, Kate and Sam are 22 years old . Gia and Mia are 21 and Jose is 24.**

 **And Elliot is 26, Christian is 24 and his all friends are around 23-27.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. I will be eager to read your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	2. The End

I am a nervous wreck as I get into the elevator. I have not talked to Christian since he and Sam started dating. We have texted each other a few times but I couldn't see him in person. I have avoided him since.

As I enter the code for Christian's penthouse, I think about my feelings for him. I came to know that I was in love with him when Sam came to my house one day and told me that he asked her out on a date. The feelings I had for him became obvious. From that day my feelings for him started growing. But I always kept a happy face around them. So, I started avoiding Christian. Avoiding Sam was not an option because we were always together. I always think what would had happened if Christian asked me out instead of her.

My day dreaming comes to an end when the elevator door opens and I enter inside.

C.POV

I am so nervous right now that I can't stand at one place. I start pacing around while waiting for Ana to come. I don't know if this is a good idea but I have to confess my love for her. I have been in love with her since I met her. But I came to know about my feelings much later. I wanted to know if she felt the same way for me so, Sam and I decided to fake a relationship and I got my answer when I noticed that she started feeling uncormfortable around me and Sam. She also started ignoring me and that's when I knew that she has feelings for me. Sam and I decided to breakup and I texted Ana to talk to her and she said we should talk in personal.

I suddenly come to an halt when I see Ana enter the room. She looks beautiful as always. I approach her and say.

"Ana I was just waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was suffering from last day's hangover." She says.

We both enter the living area and she gasps as she sees the setting. I have arranged a special date for the two of us . It is really romantic and I have planned a day out for us on 'The Grace' too.

"Ana I know that I should have confessed my feelings a long time ago . I wanted to make sure you had the same feelings for me. Ana Sam and I faked the relationship to see your reaction but I wasn't sure. I am sorry for the pain I caused you .Ana I love you so much it hurts."

Ana squeals and hugs me tight."I Love you too Christian so much."

And the only thing that comes to my mind is From this moment I am goining give her all the happiness I could.

 **The End**

 **Hey guys, so this is the end. I am sorry for all my mistakes. I was planning on makimg this story a little longer but I am so discouraged from all the negative comments that I cannot bring myself to do so. I hope the "Guest reviewer" would be happy that I am stopping this story. Sorry for your discomfort and for wasting your time.**


End file.
